


BTOB's Puppy

by feygrim



Series: BTOB's Puppy [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, OT7, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Puppy Peniel, Puppy Play, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: This is the first in my Puppy!Peniel series! I will be adding more chapters as I explore the dynamics of Peniel's relationship with each member! Headcanons:•BTOB are all in a poly relationship•What kind of scene Peniel experiences differs with each member as they all have their own preferences and Peniel knows what each member will provide him with•Peniel confessed about liking puppy play when they were all already together and it led to a long discussion where they laid out what Peniel wanted and what everyone was comfortable with•BTOB spoils Peniel rotten





	1. Hyunsik x Peniel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my Puppy!Peniel series! I will be adding more chapters as I explore the dynamics of Peniel's relationship with each member! 
> 
> Headcanons:  
> •BTOB are all in a poly relationship  
> •What kind of scene Peniel experiences differs with each member as they all have their own preferences and Peniel knows what each member will provide him with  
> •Peniel confessed about liking puppy play when they were all already together and it led to a long discussion where they laid out what Peniel wanted and what everyone was comfortable with  
> •BTOB spoils Peniel rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peniel reminds Hyunsik that all work and no play is bad for you

"...yung, Hyung!" 

  
Hyunsik startled, spinning his chair around. He stared up into Peniel's big eyes, and realizing who it was, relaxed. He ignored the concerned look in the rapper's eyes. "Peniel, what's up?"  
  
"I just came to check on you. You haven't been coming home these past few days," Peniel said. He didn't beat around the bush when it came to his members. "You need a break, hyung. This isn't healthy." He looked around the studio, at the takeout boxes strewn around, the crumpled up paper that probably had crossed out lyrics on them, the rumpled blankets on the small sofa. All evidence that Hyunsik hadn't left the studio at all. "Hyung, come home." He stared imploringly at the vocalist.  
  
Hyunsik sighed, running his hand through his hair. He avoided looking directly at Peniel's eyes, they were his weakness (to be honest, they were all of the member's weakness) "I'm almost done, I just need to get this one thing right, and then I'll come home."  
  
Peniel knelt down, putting his hands on Hyunsik's knees. "Hyung," he whined, drawing out the vowel. "Come home now. Please." His voice went high-pitched and cutesy. "I miss you."  
  
Hyunsik raised his eyebrow. "I know what you're doing Peniel. It won't work. I don't have time to play with you."  
  
Peniel pouted, widening his eyes some more, and let out a small whimper. The more nonverbal he got, the deeper he went into his puppy headspace. He didn't need to say a word to get the message across though.  
  
"Fuck," Hyunsik groaned, throwing his head back. "Why do you have to be so damn cute, pup?!" He reached out to pet the soft skin under Peniel's chin. The way Peniel opened his mouth just a little was exactly like a puppy panting. "I just can't resist you."  
  
Peniel grinned, pleased. He almost got distracted from his goal, closing his eyes at the soothing touch. But then he remembered, his eyes snapped open and he leaned away from the hand.  
  
"Do you want to play, pup?"  
  
Peniel shook his head, and then nosed at Hyunsik's crotch. Tonight was all about Hyunsik, making him relax and giving him a break. He growled at the difficulty of pulling Hyunsik's zipper down with just his teeth.  
  
Hyunsik swallowed, heat filling him up at the sight of younger's eagerness. It really had been so long since he felt Peniel's mouth around him. One blowjob couldn't hurt....his work will still be there after.  
  
Peniel huffed and sat back on his heels. "Hyung."  
  
Hyunsik laughed, maybe a bit too loudly but god, Peniel was the cutest! "Here you go, pup." He unzipped and buttoned but did little else, preferring to see Peniel struggle. He was a little sadistic that way.  
  
Peniel growled with pleasure at the sight of Hyunsik's cock. He licked all over the member, practically slobbering over it in his excited state, and soon sloppy,wet sounds were made as he bobbed his head up and down.  
  
"Good boy," Hyunsik sighed. He cupped Peniel's face, rubbing his thumb against the edge of the pup's stretched lips. He caressed the top of Peniel's bald head then pushed it down so Peniel could take him deeper.  
  
Peniel moaned, happily taking all of Hyunsik's cock. He loved how rough the older could get.  
  
"Pup, Peni--!" Hyunsik bit his lip so hard, it bled, as he came into Peniel's mouth. The intensity of the blowjob surprised him. It felt like he let out all the stress and troubles he had built up inside of him. His body felt like it was floating, his mind thought of nothing but pleasure.  
  
Peniel swallowed, licking his lips as if Hyunsik's come was a tasty treat. He noticed the blood and straddled Hyunsik's lap to lick at his lips.  
  
Hyunsik laughed and grinned. "I'm okay, pup. Thank you...I needed that."  
  
Peniel beamed. He was happy he could provide a little stress relief for the hardworking vocalist and composer.  
  
"I know this was supposed to be my treat but...." Hyunsik said, patting his lap. Peniel squirmed, blushing and looking down at his lap. Hyunsik leaned over and smiled when he saw the wet spot. "You're so cute. I know it's been a while but does sucking my cock feel that good?"

Peniel's blush deepened and he let out a embarrassed whine, butting his head against Hyunsik's knees. He couldn't help it! It wasn't sucking his cock but more Hyunsik's presence that made it easier for Peniel to let go. Something about his wide, easy smile and his strong but quiet presence put Peniel completely at ease and deeper into his headspace. He tugged at the older man's sleeve toward the old sofa that sat opposite to the studio desk.  
  
Hyunsik grinned. "Cuddling? I really shouldn't but I can't say no to that face." He lifted himself up with a sigh, stretching as he went, his body making cracking noises in protest. Lying down really did feel amazing and Peniel's warm body spooning next to him felt even better. The sofa was too small for two people like this so it was a tight fit spooning like this. Melodies and beats and lyrics ran through his head all day but all those thoughts cleared up at the sound of Peniel's soft breathing and the feel of his belly rising and falling under Hyunsik's hand.  
  
"One hour couldn't hurt...." Hyunsik murmured, his eyelids drooping heavily. He was asleep within seconds.


	2. Sungjae x Peniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playfighting and sex go hand in hand for Sungjae and Peniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: The boys are switches, neither being fully dominant with the other. Peniel doesn't mind it when the younger members don't use honorifics.

“Penieeelll~~” Sungjae sang, hopping onto Peniel’s bed and laying on the older boy’s lap. He pushed the book Peniel was holding down (something in English he couldn’t understand so he didn’t bother checking what it was), putting his face on the pages and blinking his eyes cutely. “I’m bored, play with me.”

 

Peniel huffed but couldn’t help but smile at the youngest’s cute attention-seeking antics. He pulled the book away, bopping Sungjae on the head, more for the interruption than the lack of using honorifics. He didn’t mind it when the younger ones didn’t use them as much as the other older members. “You’re lucky I was getting bored with the book.” He pushed Sungjae back, pinning him lightly on the bed and tickling him. “Entertaining enough?” 

 

“No, I mean play with me, Peuni,” Sungjae giggled, pushing his hips up and grinding against Peniel. 

  
“Oh.” The rapper’s eyes widened cutely and Sungjae cooed, reaching up to pet his head. His puppy headspace instantly reared its head, his playfulness taking a more charged turn. He returned the favor, and soon the two were rolling around, grinding against each other, trying to make the most out of this rare alone time. It had been a while since they played like this, constant schedules taking up too much time and when they did have time, they were too exhausted to do anything but cuddle. 

 

Peniel successfully pinned Sungjae down again, biting his neck triumphantly. Sungjae moaned at the show of dominance, Peniel knew how sensitive he was there, fuck! 

 

"Fuck me," Sungjae murmured, turning his head left slightly as if he was shy. Rare for the vocalist but super cute for the members who liked to tease him. 

 

Peniel tilted his head, a cute confused expression on his face as he stilled his hips. The thing was, Sungjae never asked to be fucked, never requested they go beyond anything but handjobs and blowjobs and rutting until they both come in their pants (followed by a messy, cuddly warm bath). Peniel didn’t even know if the youngest wanted to bottom or top until now. 

 

Sungjae sucked on his teeth, grabbed Peniel's hips to make him stop and pay attention. "I'm serious. I want you to fuck me. Do..do you want to....?"

 

Peniel watched uncertainty and insecurity flit across the boy's face. He leaned down to softly kiss & nip at Sungjae's lips, letting out a moan when he got a hip squeeze in response. He wondered excitedly how tightly Sungjae would squeeze when they fucked and if it would leave pretty bruises. He hoped so. "Yes! Yes I want to. Please let me fuck you!" He made it into a request, switching the power dynamics with ease, letting Sungjae know he had full control on how this played out. 

 

Sungjae grinned. "Yeah? Does the puppy want to fuck me? Don't puppies have small dicks? Would it be enough to satisfy me?"

 

Peniel whined and growled. "Yes, please, I'll be a good boy! I'll fuck you so good please please! Peuni will be good!" He grinded against Sungjae to show off his thrust prowess. 

 

Sungjae patted Peniel's chest and the pup let out a disappointed whine as he slid off the boy. Sungjae smiled as he crawled to grab a pillow from the couch, putting his ass in the air as he gripped the pillow under him. "Go ahead then. Fuck me like a pup would." Peniel almost didn’t hear since he said most of it in the pillow. His cock throbbed at the order and he let out a low growl. He knew what Sungjae wanted.

 

Peniel excitedly pulled Sungjae's pants off, taking the briefs in his rush. He bit back a curse (puppies weren’t allowed to curse) as he saw the base of a dark blue plug nestled between Sungjae's asscheeks.

 

Sungjae chuckled sheepishly. "I may have, uh, I was thinking about this before a while now, and I just felt like....I wanted to be prepared, that's all." 

 

"So hot," Peniel groaned. Images of Sungjae preparing himself to take the plug, to take Peniel's cock, ran through his mind. Peniel gently pulled the plug out, his cock twitching at the sight of Sungjae's hole stretching around it. He grabbed Sungjae's ass, spreading it so he could full see the pretty pink pucker, glistening with lube. "Can I?" He bit softly at the left cheek, kissing until his mouth hovered over the hole. 

 

"Yes, yes!" Sungjae moaned, arching his back so his ass lifted up more. 

 

Peniel licked a line up Sungjae's hole, doing that a few times to tease him but he was a good boy after all, and so he ate out Sungjae the way he deserved. He eased Sungjae open with the tip of his tongue until the young man relaxed and then shoved his tongue inside, using his fingers at one point to stretch him out more--god Sungjae practically sobbed when he did that--getting as deep as he can until all he could taste and smell was Sungjae. He was always a messy eater so by the time he was done, Sungjae's looked even wetter than when they started. Sungjae's cock was a sight too, a vibrant pulsing red cockhead, precome dripping onto the floor.

 

"Fuck me already!" Sungjae whined, wiggling his ass. 

 

"Lube," Peniel grunted. Sungjae pointed frantically at the side drawer without even looking. Peniel wasted no more time, quickly coating his cock before taking position above the youngest. He spread his ass again, rubbing his slick cock against Sungjae's hole. 

 

"G-good boy, go as rough as you want, okay?" Sungjae murmured. 

 

Peniel pushed his cock in slowly first, sinking into wet velvety heat with a rumbling growl he felt deep in his bones. Sungjae kept muttering good boy, good boy as he sank deeper and deeper, even when he bottomed out. He pulled out then slowly pushed back in.

 

Sungjae whined at the agonizingly slow pace. "Go faster! Don't worry about hurting me.”

 

Peniel whined back, wanting to go faster like Sungjae requested. Protective instinct warred with animalistic desire and his legs trembled as he held back from fucking the younger like he wanted to. Like they both wanted him to.  Sungjae murmured its okay over and over as he rocked back, trying to fuck himself on Peniel’s cock. The sight was too much. Sungjae wanted this as badly as Peniel did, who was he to deny him? Peniel growled and squeezed Sungjae’s hips roughly, draping over the singer’s back as he hammered into the boy’s hole. 

 

Sungjae let out a surprised cry at the sudden change in pace. The new position made everything seem more pleasurable, everything was deeper, faster, better. So much better than his fingers, inadequate in their thinness. “Thick, fuck, so thick, so full! Good boy, good boy!” He moaned out as Peniel bit his shoulder. He didn’t really care much about marks showing, baring his neck more for Peniel to play with. “M-more fun than playing with your chew t-toy, hm?” 

 

Peniel growled in the affirmative. Sungjae’s skin turned such pretty colors when he bit it. Pinks, blues, purples. The colors stood out against his pale skin. 

 

“Or fucking that giant teddy of yours?” Sungjae laughed teasingly. 

 

Peniel whined, biting Sungjae’s ear in retaliation. But he had to admit, Teddy was nothing like Sungjae’s hole. So wet and warm and soft. It was practically sucking his cock in with each thrust. “Come, want to come, please?” He almost forgot to ask, so deep in puppy headspace,he was almost non-verbal. Good puppies always asked first, that was the rule.

 

“Inside me, come inside me….b-breed me,” Sungjae gasped out. “Breed me like I’m your bitch.” 

 

Tight heat spread across the pup’s body at Sungjae’s request. Peniel snarled, hips making a slapping sound as they snapped against Sungjae’s ass. He was going to breed his bitch. 

 

Sungjae choked out a sob as he took the brutal thrusting. Everything felt hot, his body, the room, he felt like he was going to suffocate because of it, but it was all the more hotter knowing that he liked this. Being manhandled and taken roughly as if he were nothing more than a toy, there to be played with and discarded after use. Like his sole purpose was to be fucked. He fisted his cock, sloppily jerking off as he felt Peniel spill inside him. His knees shook and buckled as he came, and he made a face as he lay in his own come. “Ugh, can’t move.” 

 

Peniel giggled and rolled him over, away from the wet spot. He licked the come right off his stomach. Sungjae muttered that it was gross and he was ticklish, squirming and laughing as he pushed Peniel away from trying to kiss him with a mouth full of come. 

 

“Swallow first! Silly pup!” Peniel whined but obeyed, leaning over and waiting eagerly.  “Come to me if you feel like fucking your teddy.” He leaned up and kissed the rapper. “I’ll be your teddy instead.” 

 

“Hmmm....think I prefer my teddy,” Peniel teased, earning a cute pout from Sungjae. He peppered the boy’s face and neck with kisses as an apology, giggling at Sungjae’s half-assed attempts at turning his head to reject them. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all! Check out my twitter: @btobnsfw and come chat with me on my curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/chat/btobnsfw


	3. Minhyuk x Peniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peniel has slight self-esteem issues and Minhyuk will never stop helping him with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peniel's outfit is linked in the first sentence of the fic :)

He hesitated to leave the bathroom, checking himself in the [bathroom mirror ](http://i1171.photobucket.com/albums/r549/newintown1/puppy%20peniel.jpg)one more time. He never saw himself as cute even though Minhyuk called him cute all the time, dressed up like this or not. Especially as he started shaving his hair, he didn’t feel cute at all. But Minhyuk continued to call him cute, with so much sincerity and love in his eyes, he didn’t have the heart to make the older man stop. And he loved getting compliments, not just from Minhyuk, but from the other members too. He couldn’t help getting turned on when they praised him.

 

This would be their first scene together after revealing his bald head to the world. ‘Would he still think I’m cute?’ He thought as he tugged at his long sleeves. He startled when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Peniel, is everything okay?” Concern rang clearly in Minhyuk’s voice. “Come out when you feel ready, you can use your safeword if you don’t feel up to anything. I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I’m coming! One sec!” Peniel took one last look in the mirror, taking a deep breath. He adjusted his ears and thigh highs, knowing he was stalling. He opened the bathroom door quickly, not letting himself stall anymore, and got on his knees, making his way to the living room.

 

“Oh, our cute Peuni is here~! Come here!” Minhyuk grinned and patted the space next to him. Relief overwhelmed the younger rapper, his knees shaking with happiness instead of nervousness.

 

Peniel happily crawled over and climbed onto the couch, snuggling into Minhyuk’s side, getting close as possible. He breathed in Minhyuk’s scent deeply, letting out a content sigh. Minhyuk smiled and grabbed his hand, holding it just the way Peniel liked, with their fingers intertwined and his thumb rubbing against the back of Peniel’s hand in small circles.

 

It was like the stress just melted away. Peniel felt so light and happy cuddling with Minhyuk like this. They stayed like that for a while. Minhyuk rubbed and petted his head occasionally with such gentleness, it made Peniel want to melt.

 

“Do you wanna go to the bedroom or do you wanna play here?” Minhyuk whispered.

 

“Here,” Peniel murmured, rubbing his face against Minhyuk’s chest. “Please.”

 

“Cute~” Minhyuk said softly. “Of course, pup. Wait for me here, I’ve got something I hope you’ll like.”

 

Peniel whined as Minhyuk got up and his warmth went with him. He laid down on the couch where Minhyuk sat, looking up at the older man and begging with his eyes.

 

Minhyuk giggled. “Cute but I’ll be back. Stay, Peuni. Good boy.” Peniel pouted but did as he was told. He wanted to be a good boy for Minhyuk. He brightened when he heard the steps of Minhyuk returning, sitting up excitedly. What he saw next was….unexpected.  

 

Peniel stared at the long full-body mirror that Minhyuk rested against the TV and gave Minhyuk a confused look. Minhyuk just smiled and pulled Peniel onto his lap as he sat down, his back resting against his chest, making the pup face the mirror. “I want you to look at yourself while we play. Is that okay?” His hands cradled Peniel’s hips, rubbing his pelvic bone. He waited patiently for Peniel’s answer, giving him an out as he kissed his neck gently, just light pecks.  

 

Peniel looked at the mirror again, realizing now what it was for, and blushed. He bit his lip, thinking. Minhyuk would stop immediately if he felt uncomfortable, if he said his safeword. He was always good about that. All the members were. He nodded his head quickly.

 

Minhyuk tutted. “I need to hear you, pup. Speak.”

 

“I’ll l-look at myself in the m-mirror when we play,” Peniel answered, blushing.

 

“And what’s your safe word?”

 

“Black.”

 

“Good boy. Now don’t take your eyes off yourself.” Minhyuk reached down to squeeze Peniel’s thighs, spreading his legs. “Already so wet for me, pup. Were you that excited?”

 

Peniel’s face burned as he looked himself in the mirror, his legs spread and his boxers showing a distinct wet spot in the middle. He shut his eyes, feeling hot all over.

 

“Ah-ah, no closing your eyes,” Minhyuk scolded. “How can you know how cute you look if you can’t see yourself?”

 

“M’not cute,” Peniel whined but he opened his eyes slowly.

 

Minhyuk frowned. Peniel’s heart sank, thinking he made him angry. But he looked more like he was….sad? “Nonsense. Everything about you is cute Peniel. You’re like one of those adorable puppy videos. Whenever I watch your vlogs, I can’t help but want to squeeze you and touch you and spoil you. You have the most adorable big eyes.” Minhyuk kissed his cheek. “Your cheeks are cute and pinchable.” He pinched them, making Peniel snort and roll his eyes. “I can see you. You’re still adorable, you cheeky brat.” He pinched the inside of his left thigh as punishment. “Even your dick’s cute.” Minhyuk shoved his hand in his boxers and squeezed his cock. He pulled the boxers off with his left hand, flinging them to the side.

 

“‘Hyuk, Minhyuk….” Peniel panted. He rocked into the older man’s fist. Watching himself act like this was so embarrassing but it felt good and he didn’t want to stop. His desires trumped shame in puppy headspace.

 

“You’re so cute, Peuni,” Minhyuk cooed. He pressed a finger against Peniel’s cock head, rubbing circles around it, spreading the precome around as a lube. “Our cute pup! Look at you, being such a good boy for me.”

 

Peniel bucked and twitched in Minhyuk’s expert hands, moaning loudly. He looked positively wrecked, and Minhyuk was barely touching him. His ears were askew and his thigh highs were bunched up around his knees. His cheeks and cock were flushed red, matching in a way that he would think was embarrassing later but couldn’t give a fuck about now, not when he felt so good. But he wanted more. “Fuck---fuck me, please! Want your cock.” He gave his best puppy eyes through the mirror.

 

“Such dirty words coming out of such a cute mouth,” Minhyuk said, reaching with his other hand to squeeze Peniel’s balls. “I can’t tease you any longer when you look at me like that. Ruining my fun.” He said it with a smile, letting Peniel know he wasn’t angry. “On your hands and knees.” He laughed as he watched Peniel practically leap off his lap. He slipped off the couch behind Peniel, patting himself on the back for preparing lube and a towel beforehand. Come stains were so annoying to clean out of the carpet when all you wanted to do was take a nap. “Spread your legs a little, Peuni.”

 

Peniel obeyed, trying to relax as Minhyuk pulled the plug out. He put his head down, breathing in and out deeply, then let out a moan as he felt two fingers being pushed inside of him.

 

“Good boy, you prepped yourself well. Keep your head up.” Minhyuk smiled seeing at how red Peniel’s face was and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. Peniel whined exasperatedly. “So cute.” He wrapped and slicked his cock up like he had all the time in the world, smirking when Peniel pushed his ass back to rub against his cock. “Mmm, sorry, pup. I like teasing you too much.” Gripping Peniel’s hips, he leveled his cock head with Peniel’s almost-impatiently twitching hole and pushed forward slowly until he was fully inside. “Good boy, you took that so well. Come here. Going to fuck you like this, Peuni.”

 

Peniel groaned as he was pulled flush against Minhyuk’s chest, feeling completely exposed in front of the mirror. It felt even more embarrassing as Minhyuk started to thrust. In this position, he felt like Minhyuk’s cock fucked him deeper, opened him wider. His cock bounced against his belly with each quickening thrust, the sensitive cockhead brushing against the hem of the cropped sweater. And he felt even more laid bare against Minhyuk’s heated gaze, watching him intently through the mirror.

 

“Cute, cute, so cute, god!” Minhyuk murmured. He pulled out until his cock head tugged against the rim of Peniel’s hole and slammed back in. “Your reactions are so cute, Peuni! Makes me want to ruin you,” he sighed.

 

Peniel whimpered, reaching back frantically for Minhyuk’s hand and squeezing when he found it. He needed to hold onto something tangible or he feared he would fly. He felt so light and hot, like boiling water about to burst out from under the pot lid. His vision blurred as Minhyuk pounded into him, tears swimming in his eyes and obscuring his vision of the mirror. They ran down his cheeks cleanly and he could see again, gasping. “E-even like th-this?” Wrecked and lustful and desperate. “Still c-cute?”

 

Minhyuk sighed and stilled his thrusts. He grabbed Peniel’s chin, turning his head. “Even like this. You’re so cute, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and pretty, Peuni.” He kissed him deeply for a few seconds only, the angle making it awkward but Peniel whined when Minhyuk leaned back. “Can’t fuck you in that position, pup.” He rolled his hips forward to make shallow thrusts.

 

“Like before,” Peniel whined. Minhyuk understood and continued his deep, pounding thrusts.

 

“Like this, pup?” Minhyuk asked teasingly, only receiving a moan. He held Peniel’s hand with his right and fisted Peniel’s cock with his left. “Are you close? Your cock’s so hot and heavy in my hand.” He reached for the lube by his side quickly, cursing when he clumsily pushed it away. He managed to grab it the second time, pouring a small amount directly on Peniel’s cock.

 

Peniel gasped at the cold hitting his heated skin. “Faster.”

 

“I want you to watch yourself come, pup. Can you do that?” Peniel whimpered but nodded, and Minhyuk smiled and kissed him on his collarbone. “Good boy.” He pumped his hand faster, the pace of his thrusts being much slower this time but hitting just as deep.

 

“Close,” Peniel sobbed. That light and hot feeling was returning and he was going to pop any minute. He struggled to keep his eyes on the mirror, to keep his eyes on Minhyuk jerking him off.

 

“Come for me, pup,” Minhyuk said softly. He held Peniel as he twitched and writhed, still pumping his cock to get every drop out. Minhyuk groaned as Peniel’s inner walls contracted around his cock, his hips thrusting forward for a minute before he came into the condom.

 

Peniel collapsed against Minhyuk’s chest, panting heavily. A feeling of floating had replaced everything, and he knew he would feel the ache and soreness later, but for now, he allowed himself to revel in this sensation. He knew Minhyuk would take care of him and bring him back to Earth.

 

“Good boy. So good for me,” Minhyuk murmured. He kept his voice light and soft as he wrapped the condom, leaving it on the towel to deal with later, and lifted Peniel up into a bride carry. “You were so pretty, pup. Did you see how pretty and cute you were?” He kissed Peniel on the forehead, and then all over his face and neck as he carried him to the bedroom. Setting him down against the headboard, he removed the ears and pulled the sweater off. He coaxed Peniel to lie down and lifted each of his legs to pull the thigh highs off. He knew Peniel would complain about being hot when he woke up so it was better to take them off now. “I have to clean up a little in the living room but I’ll do it really quickly and come back okay? You’re such a good boy, I know you can wait for me.”

 

Peniel flushed with pride and grinned faintly as Minhyuk lavished him with compliments. He didn’t want Minhyuk to go, but he nodded, watching him go with a pout. He yawned and closed his eyes, not able to ignore how heavy they felt anymore. He faintly felt a snug warmth covering his whole body and heard a voice talking low in his ear about how cute he was and that he was such a good boy. If that kind, sweet voice thought he was good and cute, then maybe he was.


	4. Changsub x Peniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peniel acts like a brat and gets punished. But Changsub reminds him he's still their good boy even when he's being punished. (80% hard dom Changsub, 20% soft dom Changsub)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collar: http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/0/3/4/1/6/7/webimg/161507673_o.jpg  
> Clamps: http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/122258724661-0-1/s-l1000.jpg

 

Peniel stretched and yawned, feeling all rested up from his afternoon nap. He rubs at his eyes, blinking them open to see another person next to him. Oh right, he took a nap with Changsub. No wonder he slept so well. Changsub was so warm and soft. He watched the older man snort softly for a while, and then a wicked thought cropped up in his mind, emboldening him. "Master..." he whispered. Not a stir. A shock to his system would wake him up though.

 

His hands creeped up Changsub's body, stopping at his waist. He carefully pushed his shirt up until his nipples were exposed. He bit his lip, trying to contain his giggles. Waking up Master now with his laughter would ruin everything. He leaned down and kissed above Changsub's belly button, then held his breath. Changsub only shifted a little in his sleep, scratching at the spot he tickled. Peniel let out a small sigh of relief then began lining kisses up Changsub's body. His kisses strayed off path to Changsub's right nipple, while his hand covered the left nipple. He bit down just as he twisted Changsub's nipple for a second.

 

Changsub yelped, sitting up quick as lightning, his hands shooting up to his chest. His head swiveled left and right before they settled on the giggling boy straddling him.

 

"Mo-morning, Master!" 

 

Peniel was in a playful pup mood, it seemed. Hyper and bratty was the usual MO, most of it intended to rile Changsub up. The goal was not to let the bratty pup know he was riled up by setting a punishment. It was what the pup wanted. A spanking usually. Peniel never took it far enough to receive more than that anyway. Changsub wasn’t in the mood to be giving out spankings right now and he thought Peniel would give it up if he didn’t give a reaction.

 

"Morning Peuni," Changsub sighed. He stretched and pulled down his shirt. "I think I need a new alarm clock." Peniel grinned. "Are you hungry? Let's eat."

 

Peniel pouted, disappointed that Changsub didn't take the bait. Sleep was pretty precious to all of them and having that disturbed so rudely could put any of them in a bad mood. Enough so that punishment would be dealt swiftly. But he was hungry so he nodded.

 

The way Changsub acted like nothing even happened made Peniel feel even more playful and he wanted to see how far he could go before Changsub got frustrated enough to punish him. He acted like a bratty puppy the rest of the day and he had to admit it was kind of fun. He was always usually playing as a good boy, eager to be praised and adored, so this was a nice change of pace. But Changsub didn’t even seem to be affected at all. He just lightly scolded Peniel whenever he acted up.

 

At least, he didn’t show it until they were making out in bed and Changsub put a thick silicone cock ring around his dick.

 

“Master?” Peniel pouted down at the cock ring.

 

"You can't come, pup. You were very bad. If it was just this morning, I would have let it slide but you continued to be a brat. Bad pups don't get to come. I can’t let you off with just a spanking."

 

Peniel whimpered and his cock throbbed, aching for the release it was denied. "I'm sorry, Master! I'm sorry, really, really sorry!! Please, Daddy, I know I was bad, I won't do it again--please! Please let me come!"

 

Changsub smiled. He wouldn't call himself a full on sadist but the desperation in Peniel's voice was sweet music to his ears. He pet his head, rubbing it in soothing, gentle circles. "An apology is good. I'm glad you know you did wrong. But you still don't get to come. It's not that easy, pup. You have to learn. Think of it as training, not punishment."

 

Peniel whined, disappointment becoming a familiar friend at this point. Training, punishment, it all sounded the same to him when it meant he wouldn’t get to come. His Master slipped off of him and grabbed the leash, clipping it onto the D-ring of his collar. Peniel would usually be happy about this as it meant his Master would fuck him but the ring around his cock was a reminder that he wouldn’t get to enjoy it as much. Prep was slow, thorough, and made Peniel want to sob. It didn’t matter how much he whined, begged, or tried to provoke Changsub to fuck him faster, harder, more, just more please Master.

 

“Patience, pup,” Changsub said. He pulled his fingers out, turning Peniel over onto his hands and knees, then pouring more lube and thrusting them back in. “You’ll get what you want in due time. But our spoiled Peuni wants things now, doesn’t he? It’s okay that you’re spoiled. We love spoiling you but seeing you act like that was really disappointing. Do you understand?”

 

Peniel’s heart dropped, tears springing to his eyes. Disappointing. He hated any variation of that word. He only ever wanted to make the others happy and proud of him. “Peuni’s sorry!” he blubbered. “Peuni was really bad! Peuni’s really sorry, Master!”

 

“It’s okay, baby, don’t cry. I’m not mad.” Changsub leaned over and peppered kisses all over his back. Dropping into 3rd person meant Peniel was falling deeper into his puppy headspace. It was adorable but Changsub didn’t like how sad the rapper sounded. “I still love you. I’ll always love you.” He crawled to Peniel’s side and kissed him, wiping his tears. “Do you believe me, pup?” Peniel sniffed and nodded. “Still want to play? You still don’t get to come though.” Peniel pouted but nodded, even more eagerly this time, and Changsub laughed. “So cute.” He kissed him one more time before grabbing a condom and wrapping his cock, pouring extra lube. Peniel went back on his hands and knees, wiggling his butt cutely. Changsub laughed at the cute provocation and pushed his cock inside Peniel’s hole.

 

“Fuck! Master feels so good inside Peuni,” Peniel groaned. He felt like crying again as Changsub set a slow pace. “Master, please, faster!”

 

Changsub knew he shouldn’t have, but he was weak, and so he wrapped the leash around his hand once, then again, fucking into Peniel faster.

 

Peniel gasped as it got a little harder to breathe by the second. The lightheaded feeling made him grip the sheets tight, twisting in his grasp as he was fucked brutally.

 

"Fuck, baby, feel so good!," Changsub growled, his eyes shut tight. "So close now." He snapped his hips once, twice, three times, filling the condom up. His hold on the leash tightened even more in that moment then a quick release as his body's tense muscles relaxed.

 

Peniel gasped for air, euphoria overwhelming him for a moment, but even that feeling was fleeting. With his cock untouched, an orgasm wasn't in his immediate future. Without Changsub's support, he fell to the bed, curling a pillow under him. He flinched at the fabric pressed against his sensitive cock. He was too tired to move for further friction and even if he wasn't, he would need Changsub's permission. He watched Changsub tie and throw the dirty condom away.

 

"Was it fun playing with my body? I want to have fun too, hm, where should I start?" Changsub's gaze raked over Peniel's body, as if he were solving a problem of the utmost importance. He snapped his fingers as the idea came to him and hopped off the bed, whistling cheerily. "How's this? Ironic enough?"

 

Peniel huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"Ah, ah, none of that," Changsub scolded lightly, turning the boy over and straddling him. "Take these well and I'll consider letting you come." He slowly rubbed Peniel's nipples to full hardness, attaching each rubber bit around each nipple. He tugged the chain connecting the clamps lightly and clipped another chain to the D ring on Peniel's collar. He let his eyes soak in the pretty image for a moment, fingers caressing the silver chains. "Pretty..."

 

Peniel flushed under his intense gaze. He pushed his lips out, lazily asking for a kiss.

 

"What do good pups do when they want something, baby?" Changsub said.

 

"Kiss please, Master," Peniel croaked.

 

"How about some water first? You sound more like a parrot than a puppy." Changsub returned quickly with a bottle of water and a straw, not wanting to leave Peniel's side for too long. "You waited for me so well, Peuni. Good boy~ Here, drink slowly." He lifted Peniel's head up to let him drink, caressing it and pressing kisses on it. Any other time, Peniel would be moving away but the gentleness contrasted greatly to the pain he felt, so he let himself enjoy Changsub's unique way of showing love. "Ready to continue?"

 

Peniel mulled it over. He felt okay and he wanted to be good for Changsub. At this point, getting to come was just a bonus to receiving Changsub's praise. He craved that more than anything from his members. He nodded. "Yellow."

 

Changsub kissed his head one last time, easing Peniel back down on the bed and turning to squat before the bottom drawer of his nightstand. "We'll take this slow then. Lowest setting first." He pulled out a small, round, egg-shaped vibrator and turned on the remote control attached to it. A quiet buzz emanated from the toy; tingles ran down Peniel's back at the sound, his body remembering the other times Changsub used it on him. "Your favorite, isn't it?"

 

Peniel moaned as Changsub ran the vibrator over the metal chains and across his chest. Higher and higher the vibrations went, Peniel’s patience slowly going with it. Reminding himself to be good was easy but his body didn’t listen well, squirming and shaking from the mix of pain and pleasure. “Master…!”

 

“Poor pup, do you want me to touch you?” Changsub teased.

 

“Please, please touch me,” Peniel begged.

 

“Alright, since you’ve been doing so well.” Changsub slowly pulled off the cock ring and cupped Peniel’s sensitive cock. Peniel shuddered and whined at the touch. “Poor baby, you look ready to burst. Think we can get rid of this now.” He unclipped the clamps carefully, letting them drape across the submissive’s shoulders. He leaned down and licked at Peniel’s nipples as he jerked him off. Only a few tugs were needed to make Peniel scream and come into his hand and all over his belly. "Oh, you let out a lot,” holding his hand out. He didn't have to even prod before Peniel opened his mouth around his fingers, sucking and licking the come off. “You did so well, pup. Who’s a good boy? You are, such a good boy for me. For us.” He wiped Peniel down gently as he spoke, keeping his voice low and sweet.

 

Peniel soaked in the praise like a warm bath, feeling light and content.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for taking so long to post this!!! OTL i had stuff written out but didn't know how to finish then my laptop broke because i'm a clumsy dumbass OTL T^T i'm using my sister's computer right now actually lol (...she doesn't know anything about my fic but i'm gonna delete history just in case lolol)


	5. Eunkwang x Peniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peniel's tail and ears: https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/13525481_993499750768437_2014597177_n.jpg
> 
> Peniel's collar: https://img1.etsystatic.com/071/0/11032881/il_fullxfull.820123397_pr40.jpg
> 
> Lyrics ref to BTOB's Let's Kiss Here Right Now (Peniel's rap)

Peniel stared at Eunkwang as he struggled to speak in English, understanding every word despite the older man’s thick accent (he was honestly impressed with how quickly Eunkwang learned English). He ended up running away from the leader because one, Peniel couldn’t help but tease him. And two, he had to admit, he was a little embarrassed at Eunkwang’s straightforwardness. Expressing his feelings through words wasn’t exactly his...forte. He was better at showing his feelings through his actions.

 

A simple text was all it took to get Eunkwang’s long, emoji-filled response, and then he waited. Eunkwang had the keys and he didn’t have to wait long before he heard the tell-tale click of a lock being opened. The door swung open and he greeted Eunkwang enthusiastically, jumping on him and lavishing kisses all over his face. 

 

“Oh my god, you scared me! Hahahaha, Peniel, stop, stop!” Eunkwang squealed. He backed off with a huge grin, as he watched Eunkwang wipe his cheeks and sit up. “I missed you too. Oh, you look so cute today! Well, you always look cute really. Isn’t that right, my boy? Who’s a good boy? Yes, it’s you.” He scratched Peniel’s head for a bit, playing with his floppy ears in silent appreciation. The pup couldn’t help but fall into a comfortable lull, instantly feeling healed under Eunkwang’s spell. There was no rush when he was with Eunkwang. They could take their time. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. Did you eat?” Peniel shook his head. “Well, let’s eat then. I brought food on my way here, plus your favorite dessert.” 

 

Two boxes of chicken and a pint of vanilla ice cream later, Eunkwang and Peniel were cuddling on the couch as the TV played a random Kdrama channel quietly in the background. Peniel had taken ownership of Eunkwang’s lap, sprawled all over it in utter content as Eunkwang scratched his head and neck. 

 

“I really do..want to stay with you forever...all of you…” Eunkwang mumbled. He looked down at Peniel with a sheepish smile. “I know it’s not possible but that’s my hope.” 

 

Peniel blinked up at him, thinking ‘Oh no he’s so cute, I want to suck his dick’.

 

Eunkwang pouted when Peniel got off his lap, thinking the pup was teasing him again. He blushed when the pup got between his knees, realizing what his intended purpose really was. He pushed Peniel’s head back, flustered. “Wh-what are you doing all of a sudden?! I’m being mushy and you want to give me a blowjob?! Strange puppy.” 

 

Peniel stilled. His hands were still on Eunkwang’s zipper as he looked up at the leader. 

 

Eunkwang blushed harder. He couldn’t resist Peniel’s puppy eyes. And a blowjob sounded pretty great….. “N-no. You don’t have to stop.” Peniel gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. His heart went from a skip to a sprint as he watched Peniel practically swallow his dick. “-oh-fuuuuuuck-----’

 

Peniel pulled up slowly, circling his tongue around Eunkwang’s cock, kissing the tip when he reached it. He smiled sunnily, giggling at Eunkwang, whose mouth was all agape. He climbed back on the couch, pushing Eunkwang back down and straddling Eunkwang’s chest with his butt and cock in the leader’s face. 

 

“Hey, warn a guy,” Eunkwang joked, pinching Peniel’s butt. “Is this your way of asking for me to suck your dick? I thought I was gonna get all the attention here today. You know, sit back, relax, let you do all the work.” 

 

Peniel groaned. The members loved using his own lyrics against him. He wiggling his butt in Eunkwang’s face, his tail hitting Eunkwang.

 

“That’s not nice, bad puppy,” Eunkwang teased. Pulling out the tail plug slowly, he squeezed Peniel’s ass as he ate him out. He could tell the pup was getting impatient as Peniel started to squirm and lazily lap at his cock. “I know, pup, I know. I just want to enjoy this. I want to take my time with you. Be a good boy and stay still for me” Peniel whined in protest but he did his best not to move too much. And Eunkwang took his sweet, sweet time. It was hard to stay still when your owner was fucking you with their tongue and fingers. But Eunkwang didn’t seem to mind, delighting in the way he could make Peniel jolt and shake, delighting in the fact that he could make the usual calm young man undone like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry this is so so so so sooooooo late ;w; college is kicking my ass and my creative energy has been low, like rock bottom honestly! i really did want to write a penkwang chapter tho, so i finally wrote something! im sorry t's not better tbh :/ 
> 
> for penhoon chapter, comment any ideas, ill definitely take them into consideration cause i have creativity whatsoever these days


	6. Ilhoon x Peniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peniel has a good dream. Ilhoon makes it reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize once again for the super late update!!! it feels like it's been a whole year since i wrote for this fic!!! and i'm sure it's felt even longer than that for yall ;w; 
> 
> sex toys: [fleshlight](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41jNH5Dy4rL._SY679_.jpg) [vibrator](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/bullet-eggs/sp-ae-vibrating-silver-bullet-86039.aspx?ac=eepid-112623-2209266186&cm_mmc=affiliate-_-EbayEnterprises-_-Publisher-_-112623) [bondage tape](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage/sp-pleasure-tape-10767.aspx)
> 
> [lingerie peuni was wearing](http://shop.hommemystere.com/victoria-crop-top/)

  
  


The first time Peniel asked Ilhoon to help him shave his head, he was nervous. It wasn’t like he didn’t completely trust Ilhoon with a mechanical blade near his skin, he just felt like Ilhoon would deny his request on the grounds that it was too weird. But when Ilhoon just blinked and said okay, Peniel realized he never should have been nervous. 

 

As much as Ilhoon liked to be Peniel’s trainer and test new toys or techniques with him, he loved to pamper Peniel as well. Peniel doesn’t really mind as long as Ilhoon never showed him the price tag. Though sometimes Ilhoon took the most simplest and inexpensive measures to show his care and affection, and Peniel loved those days the most. Those days when he has to say little and allowed himself to be treated completely like a pet. Trusting his owner to take care of everything, to take care of him. That included shaving so Ilhoon just added it to their routine without a second thought. 

 

“Does it feel good?” The brush was on beat like a metronome, soothing in its repetitiveness. Ilhoon already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it anyway.

 

“Yes. It’s refreshing,” Peniel sighed. He sunk deeper into the bubbly rainbow water, resting his head against Ilhoon’s chest. Having his head brushed after shaving was pure bliss and Ilhoon had the technique down so perfectly. 

 

“I know you want to just fall asleep now but I have to wash you now.” Ilhoon smiled when Peniel whined but leaned forward anyway. “You can fall asleep after you’re all clean. Okay?” Peniel nodded and Ilhoon kissed his neck. “Good boy. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” Drowsy and pliant, Peniel was easy to manhandle as Ilhoon washed his body. “Rinse time. Up you get.” He pulled the shower plug to drain the bath before helping Peniel to stand. Peniel blinked sleepily at him and Ilhoon couldn’t help but let out a coo and pinch his cheek. “Why are you so cute?” Peniel just responded with a pout. “That just proves my point.” 

 

Thoroughly rinsed and dried, Ilhoon held up two collars, giving him a choice. Peniel shook his head as he went to his knees. “No collar today? Alright. I know you prefer to be naked but I hope you like the outfit I chose for you. I got it from a foreign company that sells lingerie specifically for men with penises so it should be pretty comfortable.” Peniel followed him to his bedroom on his hands and knees, curious at what the outfit looked like. As he climbed onto the bed, his eyes fell upon a baby pink crop top and panties to match. A little bow adorned the top middle of the garments and the material was soft. They were pretty cute to be honest, and not as elaborate or expensive looking as Ilhoon’s previous gifts were. He smiled and kissed Ilhoon’s cheek, letting him know he was happy with the present. Ilhoon grinned, pleased enough to kiss him back. “Here, I’ll help you put it on.” 

 

Peniel lounged on the bed after getting dressed, still feeling sleepy from the bath, and lazily watched Ilhoon put on sweats. Ilhoon petted him and watched him with fondness. When he was sure Peniel was close to falling asleep, he tried to slip off the bed, whispering, “I’ll be in the living room then if you need anything.” Peniel whined and grabbed his arm, tugging him down as he clinged onto the rapper. “Ah, I have to work on some songs, Peuni.” Peniel shook his head and clinged harder, even wrapping his legs around the younger man to prevent him from leaving. Ilhoon let out an amused sigh. “You’re extra clingy today, it’s cute though. Let me get my stuff and I’ll be back. Okay? I’ll be back, don’t worry, you trust me right? Good boy, just stay here.” He kissed Peniel’s cheek when the pup nodded. Peniel watched the doorway Ilhoon left through so intensely, he couldn’t help but jump up when Ilhoon returned. “I was only gone for a minute,” Ilhoon laughed as the pup practically jumped into his arms. 

 

It didn’t take long before Peniel was asleep and curled up against Ilhoon, his left leg draping across Ilhoon’s legs. Ilhoon poured over his notes, adding things and crossing out others. He was so intently in work mode, he didn’t realize Peniel’s hips had started to move. He was finally lifted his head when the pup let out a moan, in the form of Ilhoon’s name. Relief and amusement as he realized Peniel wasn’t in any pain and was just having a wet dream. A wet dream about him apparently. His songs could wait. Watching the older man hump his leg like a teenager was amusing enough but Ilhoon didn’t feel like he was getting much out of just watching. He leaned down to whisper in the pup’s ear. “Peuni~ Aren’t you a bit old to be having a wet dream? It’s cute though, like everything you do. I’m spoiling you too much even though I’m supposed to train you.” He started to pet Peniel’s head, which seemed to only embolden the pup more, grinding his hips harder against Ilhoon’s leg. Ilhoon chuckled and inspected further down. “You’re rock hard and by the stain on your panties, you’re really wet. Going to ruin my present already. Are you close, Peuni? Hm? Gonna come?” Peniel moaned as if in response. Ilhoon tutted and reached down, squeezing the base of Peniel’s cock tightly along with his balls. “I can’t allow that, pup. If anyone is going to make you come, it’s going to be the real me, not a dream version.” The slight pain startled Peniel awake and the pup looked around blearly, his head foggy from being abruptly pulled from the dreamscape he was enjoying. 

 

“Il...hoon?” 

 

“You were having a good dream from the look of it,” Ilhoon teased, squeezing his cock once more. “Humping me like an actual dog, you were so desperate for it, it was cute.” 

 

Peniel looked down at himself and horror overtook his expression. “Oh my--I’m so sorry, Ilhoon! So sorry!” he whimpered, hanging his head in embarrassed shame. 

 

“Hey, does it look like I’m angry at you. It’s okay,” Ilhoon said gently, making Peniel look in his eyes so he could see he wasn’t angry. He patted and rubbed Peniel’s head, holding him close until the young man was calm. “Honestly, I feel bad for interrupting your dream but I selfishly wanted to continue it in real life. Do you feel up for that?” Peniel bit his lip and nodded. “What was your dream about?” 

 

Peniel blushed. “Um, we were just naked and in the tub, but it was more like a pool, and we were, uh, grinding against each other. It felt really good.” He shrugged and blushed harder, embarrassed that he had to explain. 

 

“Serious question: is dream!Ilhoon better at sex than real!Ilhoon?” Peniel laughed and shook his head. “Hey, don’t laugh! I mean it!” 

 

“There’s no point in answering that though. You already know the answer,” Peniel said, lifting his head to kiss Ilhoon’s neck and jaw. He pulled out of Ilhoon’s embrace to straddle the younger man, kissing the pout off of his lips. “No dream could make me feel how you make me feel.” 

 

“You’re damn right,” Ilhoon murmured. They traded kisses slowly, sweetly caressing each other’s bodies. “Dream me wouldn’t know how sensitive your nipples are and that you could even come if played with right.” He slipped his hands under Peniel’s crop top, tweaking the hard nipples, grinning when Peniel bucked his hips forward eagerly. The pup was so honest about what he wanted these days. He trained him well. “But I want to try something different. Safe word?”

 

“Black,” Peniel answered. He watched Ilhoon go to their toy box with curiosity, wondering what idea popped into Ilhoon’s head. His eyebrows raise when Ilhoon showed him the bondage tape, bullet vibrator, lube, and fleshlight he chose as he climbed back onto the bed. 

 

“Show me your cock, Peuni, and I’ll show you what I have in mind,” Ilhoon said, answering the question in Peniel’s expression. “Just the panties, pup, keep the top on. Good boy.” Peniel shivered, missing the soft warm panties already. “Get on your knees. Stay still for me okay?” He did his best not to squirm as Ilhoon taped the toy to his cock. Ilhoon rewarded him by not teasing him and turning on the vibrator instantly. 

 

“Oh--fuck--!” Peniel moaned and grabbed Ilhoon’s shoulders to hold onto as the strong vibrations coursed through his cock. Even with the tape, Peniel could still feel the sensations strongly as if the vibrator was touching his skin directly. “Ilhoon!” he pleaded for his trainer. 

 

“Patience, pup.” Ilhoon wriggled free of his sweats and shuffled close to Peniel so their cocks touched and the pup could hold onto him again. He dribbled lube generously into the open-ended tube of the fleshlight, then holding both their cocks steady, he pulled the synthetic flesh over their cocks, moaning as the wetness made the slide easy and their cocks were sucked in. “H-how’s that?” He asked, rubbing the nape of Peniel’s neck. “You can grind on me all you want now.” 

 

“Fuck, Ilhoon,” Peniel whimpered, lifting his head to look up at Ilhoon with lust-shot eyes. “I think if I move, I’ll come instantly.” 

 

Ilhoon chuckled. “Go ahead. Come all you want. You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve it.” Peniel thanked him with a sloppy kiss as he started to move his hips. The wet suction of the fleshlight and the vibrations of the toy were a lethal combination. Peniel panted heavily as he came in what felt like seconds, and white come filled the translucent tube. 

 

“Are you close?” Peniel murmured. The after-shock of his orgasm had him clinging to Ilhoon, and his hips bucked erratically. “I think, I think I can come again. Can I? Oh, please, it feels so fucking good, Ilhoon!” 

 

“I am, I’m, fuck, I’m right there,” Ilhoon panted. “Yes, Peuni, you can come. Such a good boy, asking your trainer. You’re so good, fu--ck!” He pulled his cock, too sensitive to stand the vibrator anymore. “Let me hold it for you. Good boy, yes, just like that!” Peniel fucked the fleshlight eagerly under Ilhoon’s intense stare. “You make the sweetest noises when you’re about to come. You can come, pup, just let it go.” Come bubbled up from the opposite end of the fleshlight as Peniel came for the second time that night. 

 

“Th-the vibrator, too much, black,” Peniel groaned. Ilhoon murmured an apology as he rolled Peniel over onto his back, turning off the vibrator. 

 

“I have to clean this first, you filled it up pretty good.” Peniel slapped his shoulder, able to retaliate now that the scene was over, and Ilhoon laughed. 

 

“Some of that is yours too!” he squawked, mortified and blushing deeply.

 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed too. I’ll be right back.” He returned to a Peniel who decided to return to dreamland. “So cute,” he cooed quietly, doing his best not to wake Peniel as he cleaned him. As he finished wiping his sweat down, he looked at his notebook that had been left by the wayside, then he looked at Peniel, who looked so warm and inviting. He shrugged and laid down next to Peniel. It’s not like his work was going anywhere. “Sweet dreams,” he mumbled, kissing Peniel’s forehead before going to dreamland himself. Maybe he would visit Peniel there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh i can't believe i finished this series, im really proud of myself to be honest!!! i felt a little emotional when i realized i had finished writing T^T thank you for your comments and love!! i've really had lots of fun writing this and if i feel like it, i might do a part 2 with a more cohesive story!! emphasis on MIGHT lol im going to be so busy with college and graduation stuff in the first half of this year ;w; 
> 
> hit me up on @btobnsfw

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter @btobnsfw :)


End file.
